nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Palati Daidalo/The Apollon Salon
Would you like me to assist you with this one ? Lars 14:47, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, do you have an idea for my main course and a wine for my soup? 14:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::For the Entrées (american english for main course), I find it a bit difficult because of the wine you have chosen. A perfect match to the wine would be oysters but then again, oysters for a main course ? For the desert to go with this excellent wine, I could image a tarte tatin would be the nec plus ultra. Lars 15:30, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, can you chose another wine from my collection (or another) and an appropriate meal? 15:41, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you prefer fish or meat ? Lars 15:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You can choose, make sure dat het niet vloekt met aperitiefhapje en soep. 16:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::OK Lars 16:09, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks Lars! 17:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Dinner is served! Dear visitors, dinner is served and we can start with the appetizers and the wonderful champagne. My friend Yuri Medvedev called to say he couldn't make the trip up here, due to a large amount of work to be done this night. 17:54, 16 January 2008 (UTC) : Majesty, thank you for your kind invitation. The champagne is one of the best I ever had the opportunity to taste and the appetizers are just out of this world. Is the chef the cuisine male or female if I may ask ? Lars 18:08, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, currently it's a 'he', but or sous-chef is a woman. They're wonderful cooks isn't it? 18:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'm here :D LOL. It's a very nice dinner ;-) Lokixx 18:28, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::That's great. If you want to, you can even speak my Chef de Cuisine at the end. 18:30, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Secretaries Gentlemen, now we're talking and dining together, I'd like to discuss a certain issue. It seems to be you will both be elected as a Member of the Congress, which isa great thing (I vote for you too ). Me and the future Prime Minister will have to choose some of these elected people to become Federal Secretaries. I will probably choose both of you for certain functions. Which (look here for a list of the departments) of these functions interest you? Then I might be able to regard your personal choice too. 18:37, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I feel very honored by this offer. To be honest, to me they all look very challenging. The main issue is of course, which department would I be fit for. There are so many things I am interested in and so little I have experience with. As everybody is aware of his own weaknesses best, I must admit the department of Transportation is something which would not fit me at all. Lars 18:47, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :: Industy, Agriculture and Trade, Energy and Environment ;-) Lokixx 18:49, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Great, what would fit you the most Lars?? 18:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::After a good night's sleep (the dinner was excellent, thanks again for the invitation) I think I leave it to the others to make a choice/vote and what's left, I'll accept, as long as it is not Transportation because I do not have a clue about it. Wouldn't know to handle all these railroads and buses and aviation stuff. Lars 07:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::What would you think of the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education? 16:13, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::I will take your proposition into consideration. Lars 18:49, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::That would be great. Of course, this isn't official yet. I will have to discuss this with my future Premier. 19:10, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::No problem, I think I am having a retreat right now anyway, till everything calmed down... till after the elections. I'll feel more comfortable when I'll know the outcome. See you then. Lars 20:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Coffee and cake Hi Lars, Welcome in the Apollon Salon! Can I get you a cup of coffee, tea? Everything available on worldwide markets is available at my palace, so feel free to ask whatever you'd like. 14:16, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :My beloved King, thank you very much for your invitation. I feel honored that you take the time to chat with your humble servant, Lars Washington, an old and ignorant man. :Please accept this little gesture expressing my gratitude. These are the first almond blossoms from the orchard I recently achieved in the West End of Long Road, the southern Noble City Neighborhood. :Almonds, a fruit worthy our great and beloved King Dimitri I. :The almond, known as the king of nuts among dry fruit is a highly nutritious food and I feel confident you will appreciate the taste of the first harvested Lovian almonds which will be ready by August-September. :And yes, I would die for a nice cup of tea. 14:22, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am a great fan of almonds myself and I surely do appreciate this nice attention. With what kind of tea can I please you? 14:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::ALMONDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 14:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Dear Pierlot, why don't you join us? Shall I make you a cup of tea or coffee too? Or would you like soda? 14:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tea Pierlot McCrooke 14:29, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Coming up. 14:30, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Would you have the traditional Earl Grey by any chance ? If not, the Assam would be perfect too. Look who's here ! How are you, my little favorite devil ? 14:31, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, I have a tea box here, I think there is both Earl Grey and Assam in it. If not, I suggest Rosebud-Peach, a great blend. 14:33, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh yes, I like to try things I never had before. Rosebud-peach sounds promising, but no milk, no sugar please. 14:34, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Earl grey Pierlot McCrooke 14:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Here you go. I'll take myself a cup of caffe latte, my favorite. Mmm, tasts good. I am glad to have you both here in the Salon, it's nice to talk to friends and allies in a relaxed atmosphere. 14:36, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::It is very good Pierlot McCrooke 14:37, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::The tea is excellent and I feel very happy to be here. BTW, have you heard someone had taken my little sailing boat Interludium from Wikistad? When I asked yesterday about it's whereabouts, a stranger brought it back to me. He must have take it to a safe harbor during all this tumult. 14:41, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I have heard of it Pierlot McCrooke 14:42, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Indeed, I saw so. It would have been very unpleasant not finding it back, because it was such a beautiful yacht. I am glad the stranger brought it back. I have a slight feeling it was our Limburgish friend, dressed as a "passer-by". 14:43, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, his ip-adress looks like the one form OWTB Pierlot McCrooke 14:45, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I did thank him at Wikistad and I do hope he comes by and sees it. And, my dear beloved King, my heart is filled with joy to learn from you that wikiwide I do not have a bad name because of my total ignorance, as I said before many a times, so much to do, so little time left. 14:48, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe he's bettering his life, willing to do something back to you Lars? ::::And Lars, of course you do not have a bad name. You have always been the wisest of all, and what you say about your lack of wiki knowledge, that is nothing compared to your real wisdom. 14:50, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have also an apartment in Kngs Gardens Pierlot McCrooke 14:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I know That infobox on Pierlot McCrooke is only for very necessary information, the small facts. On your user page, User:Pierlot, you can add all the information on your residences, such as street names and numbers etc. 14:54, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :I do hope, OWTB will come back soon, he has made so many good edits. I still do not understand why he suddenly went bananas (excuse me the expression). Day by day, I am surprised about all the wise men and women that where here before me and that will be here long after I will have gone. Whatever I can do to help make it a better world, I will. And yes, Pierlot, you have many places to live in. 15:00, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, there are many places to live in Pierlot McCrooke 15:02, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::This is an customer list of the Pierlot Holding Pierlot McCrooke 15:16, 27 April 2008 (UTC)